Ördög
by Yarala
Summary: Ludwig és Feliciano boldogan éltek, amíg Ludwig életét nem vesztette egy lövöldözésben. Felicianonak rá kell jönnie, hogy az űrt, ami a férfi után maradt, csak a bosszú képes kitölteni. Mennyire képes a vérszomj megváltoztatni egy embert? Megint megkínzom a Geritát, és Olaszország egy kis pszichopatává válik.
1. Chapter 1

Az ingaóra mutatója már majdnem elérte a tizenkettest, Feliciano érzékei pedig jeleztek, hogy ideje felébredni, mert mindjárt 8 óra, ami Ludwig hazatértét jelentette.

Bár egy munkahelyen dolgoztak, ráadásul a rendőrségen ugyanazon az osztályon is, mégsem ugyanakkor engedték haza őket. Feli rendszerint reggel nyolcra ment, Ludwig pedig minden reggel felkelt vele, pedig aludhatott volna délig is, az ő munkaideje 13 órától kezdődött és egészen fél hétig tartott. Ha ennél tovább maradt, az azt jelentette, hogy vagy túlórázott, vagy bevetésre küldték. Felit nem tartották elég ügyesnek ahhoz, hogy terepre küldjék, így ő általában csak várta haza Ludwigot, Gilbertet és Kikut, meg aki még csatlakozott hozzájuk, hogy épségben visszaérjenek.

A Kábítószer Bűnözés Elleni Osztályon nem ment mindig minden simán. Nem voltak ritkák a sérülések, tekintve, hogy éles fegyvereket is gyakran be kellett vetniük a drogbandák ellen. Feli csak a papírmunka és lefülelés részét végezte, Ludwig pedig nem egyszer ment ki a társaival egy-egy elhagyatott raktárépületbe, hogy elfogja a banda tagjait.

Feliciano barna szemei kinyíltak és pár álmos pislogás után a bejárati ajtó felé nézett. Ludwig ügyelt rá, hogy pontosan hazaérjen.

Az ingaóra elütötte a nyolcat, és amint a hangja elhalt, Feli felült a kanapén és szinte a levegőben repülve ment az ajtó elé. Orrát megcsapta a tésztájának az illata, amit főzött. Elmosolyodott és alig várta, hogy megkóstolhassa Ludwiggal.

Gyors kopogás hallatszott az ajtó felől, és akkor Feliciano éppen nem gondolt bele, hogy Ludwig nem szokott kopogni. Csak elmosolyodott és kinyitotta az ajtót.

A túloldalon azonban nem Ludwig állt, még csak nem is a férfi bátyja, Gilbert, hanem Kiku. A japán sápadt volt, az arca megviselt, a tekintete pedig kétségbeesést és szomorúságot tükrözött. Feli értetlenül nézett rá, arcáról lassan eltűnt a mosoly.

\- Feliciano… - kezdte Kiku. A hangja rekedt volt és remegett – Nem is tudom, hogy kezdjem… a főnök engem küldött… tudod, hogy ma is elmentünk egy bevetésre…

Feliciano tágra nyitott szemekkel bólintott.

\- Egy raktárban voltunk, és minden rendben is ment, már majdnem elkaptuk a bandát, amikor… amikor betörte az ablakot egy harmadik csapat, akik egyikünkkel sem voltak, mindkét félre egyaránt lőttek és…

\- Mi van Ludwiggal?

Kiku nyelt egyet.

\- A harmadik csapatból valaki rálőtt. – mondta ki – A helyszínen… még ott a raktárban… meghalt.

Feli a következő pillanatban még kerek szemekkel bámult rá, aztán úgy érezte, megszédül, ezért belekapaszkodott az ajtókilincsbe. Kiku kinyúlt és megfogta a kezét. Feli meg sem érezte.

\- Nem igaz…

Kiku nem válaszolt, csak a földet nézte. Feliciano kihúzta a kezét a kezéből és hátrébb lépett. Nem tett mást, csak kapaszkodott a kilincsbe és bámult.

\- Sajnálom. – suttogta Kiku, majd a zsebébe nyúlt és rövid kotorászás után egy borítékot húzott ki – Ez a szekrényében volt… búcsúlevélféle… gondolom.

Feli nem is realizálta a gondolatait, ahogy elvette tőle a lezárt borítékot. Kiku biccentett elköszönésképpen, mire Feli becsukta az ajtót és nekidőlt. Aztán lecsúszott a földre, és kezében a borítékkal ráhajtotta a fejét a térdére. Nem hitte el. Ez az egész csak egy álom, Ludwig haza fog jönni, ahogy megígérte, amikor délben elváltak. Feli megcsókolta, aztán Ludwig kikísérte a rendőrség bejáratához, ahonnét addig figyelte az alakját, amíg el nem fordult egy sarkon. Ludwig nem olyan fajta ember, akit csak úgy lelőnek.

Feliciano válla megrázkódott és forró könnyek futottak le az arcán. Rázúdult a kétségbeesés és üvölteni akart. Hadd tudja csak meg mindenki a fájdalmát, ami olyan erősen mardossa a szívét, mint eddig még soha. Ludwig volt az a férfi, akit bárkinél jobban szeretett. Ez nem lehet igaz. Kiku csak tréfál.

Feliciano nagyon jól tudta, hogy nem. Kiku arca túlságosan rettent volt egy vicchez. Feliciano a hajába túrt, a lábát a mellkasához húzta. Túl nagy volt a fájdalma, úgy érezte, képtelen elviselni. A könnyei egyre csak potyogtak. Ludwig… drága Ludwig… azokkal a mosolygó, elnéző kék szemeivel, és a puha, szőke hajával… már nem jön haza többé. Feliciano megrázta a fejét és felsikított. Ludwig, kedves Ludwig…

Feltépte a borítékot és a kézfejével letörölte a könnyeit. Felesleges volt, tovább folytak. Kihajtogatta a lapot, és csak még jobban sírni kezdett, ahogy felismerte Ludwig szálkás, dőlt betűit. Elolvasta a levelet egyszer. Aztán kétszer. Majd még kétszer.

A levelet tartó keze a földre zuhant, a másik kezébe az arcát temette. Az a Ludwig, aki miatt majdnem megbukott az osztag erőnléti vizsgáján, mert a szeme sarkából végig őt figyelte, halott volt. Feliciano üresnek érezte magát, és ez az üresség mardosta az egész szívét. Nem akart megszűnni. Feli tudta, hogy egy darabig nem is fog.

* * *

Ahogy napokat töltött otthon, a Ludwiggal közös házukban, Feliciano egyre inkább csak elveszett az emlékekben. Minden apróságról ő jutott eszébe, és az első éjszaka után kiköltözött a hálóból a kanapéra. Nem mintha ott aludt volna, csak meredt a sötétbe, kutatta az árnyakat, és meg sem próbálta megállítani a gondolat- és érzésáradatot. Ludwig nélkül csend volt és üresség. Feliciano egyikkel sem tudott megbékélni. Ludwigot akarta, átölelni, kisírni magát a vállán, és magán akarta érezni Ludwig kezeit, ahogy simogatják a hátát. Akarta látni Ludwig türelmes tekintetét, ahogy mélyen a szemébe néz, és várja, hogy megnyugodjon. Maga mellett akarta tudni, hogyha szüksége van rá, megfoghassa a kezét, hogy egymásra mosolyogva beszélgessenek. Hallani akarta Ludwig sóhajait, ahogy tömte magába a tésztát, és akkor is látni akarta az arckifejezését, amikor eljátszotta, hogy nem tudja bekötni a cipőfűzőjét. Ludwig minden alkalommal bedőlt neki.

Napközben bolyongott a házban, mint egy szellem, nem evett, nem aludt, csak sétált fel-alá, talán arra várt, hogy a kimerültség úrrá legyen rajta. Nem bírt egy helyben ülni és csak… lenni, Ludwig nélkül.

Megjelent nála Gilbert is. Az albínó, ha lehet ugyanolyan rossz állapotban volt, mint ő. Alig pár órát maradt Felinél, ezalatt pedig egy szót sem váltottak. Kisírt szemekkel néha egymásra néztek, de csak ültek, vagy járkáltak, és tudták, hogy nem kellenek szavak. Gilbert a testvérét vesztette el, Feliciano pedig a szeretőjét. Gilbert még látta is meghalni.

Amikor Feli megint egyedül maradt, kibámult az utcára. Mégis ki lehetett az, aki megölte Ludwigot? Egyáltalán miért avatkozott bele az ügyeikbe és tört be a helyszínre és lőtt, akit ért? Az a valaki igazságtalan volt Ludwiggal. Ludwig egyáltalán nem érdemelt halált. Ő volt a legrendesebb ember, akit Feliciano ismert. Ahogy ezek a gondolatok kergették egymást a fejében, lassan a könnyei elapadtak, és Feliciano rájött, valami már kitölti a Ludwig után maradt űrt. Ez pedig az a személy volt, aki meggyilkolta. Csakhogy őt Feli, Ludwiggal ellentétben gyűlölte.

Mire elérkezett a temetés napja, Feli összeszedte magát és odament a ravatalon fekvő Ludwighoz. Az arca hamuszürke volt és nyugodt. Valamint helyes. Felicianonak újra lecsordult pár könnycsepp az arcán, de nem akarta elfordítani a tekintetét. Az emlékezetébe akarta vésni minden vonását.

\- Luddy… - motyogta – szeretlek.

Később, amikor Ludwigot leengedték a sírba, Feliciano , a könnyein keresztül megint csak rájött valamire. Az a valaki, aki elfoglalta Ludwig helyét a szívében, az a gyilkos, az bűnhődni fog, és nem is akárhogy. Feliciano maga fogadott bosszút ellene. Ezzel az elhatározással tért haza, csak Ludwig és a gyilkos gondolatával a fejében.

* * *

 _Kedves Feliciano!_

 _Én akarom legkevésbé, hogy ezt a levelet a kezedben tartsd és olvasd. Nem akarom, hogy szomorú légy, nem akarom, hogy sírj. Sajnos, ha ezt a levelet a kezedben tartod, azt jelenti, hogy meghaltam vagy eltűntem, de egyik sem a legjobb helyzet. Csak a legfontosabbak számára írok most, vagyis Neked és Gilbertnek._


	2. Chapter 2

**Remélem tetszeni fog nektek ez a fejezet!  
A "rosso" vöröset jelent olaszul.**

 **A Hetaoni csúnya dolog, Kiru... :c**

* * *

Feliciano lehajtott fejjel, de biztos tartással érkezett reggel a munkahelyére. Ráköszöntek páran, mire felnézett és csak biccentett. Kevesen voltak. Kiku nagy papírkötegeket cipelt – neki nem a kora reggel volt a munkaideje, talán Ivan, a főnökük iderendelte a többieket is, hogy többet dolgozzanak.

Felicianónak szinte mindenen át kellett vágnia, hogy elérje az asztalát. Látta Felikset egy széken ücsörögni és maga elé bámulni, Nataliát a kijárat felé sietni, oldalán a fegyverével, a nyomozói részlegen Alfred beszélgetett az asztalnak dőlve Ivannal.

Feli leült az asztalához és ekkor tűnt fel neki, hogy Elizabeth nem ül vele szemben. Kiku egy újabb adag papírköteget dobott az asztalára, hogy kezdésnek azokat intézze el. Követte a tekintetét és szomorúan sóhajtott.

\- Elizabeth szabadságot vett ki. Elvállalta, hogy vigyáz Gilbertre. Szegény depresszióba zuhant, ha egyedül maradna, még felkötné magát…

Feliciano biccentett. Gilbert helyett is meg fogja bosszulni Ludwig gyilkosát. Erről nem kell senkinek tudnia, ez csak rá tartozik. Valahogy meg kéne tudnia, ki volt a gyilkos, anélkül nem indulhat el semerre.

\- Ha kell valami, csak szólj. – veregette meg a vállát Kiku.

Hát persze. Itt mindenki úgy bánik vele, mint aki bármelyik pillanatban főbe lőhetné magát Ludwig miatt. Pár napja még így is volt, de új célt tűzött ki maga elé. Egy olyan célt, ami fontosabb volt az önsajnálatnál. Ezzel tehetett valamit, az önsajnálattal csak magának ártott és a környezetének. Amikor ezt belátta, a mellkasában forró lánggal kezdett égni a düh.

Egy nagy tenyér telepedett a vállára, Feliciano pedig kapásból hátrafordult. Ivan a hirtelen reakciótól elrántotta a kezét és kedvesen elmosolyodott.

\- Nyugodj meg, Feliciano Rosso.

Rosso. Csak Ivan hívta a vezetéknevén, talán azért, mert a főnöke volt. Feli még csak nem is a szüleitől örökölte ezt a nevet, árván nőtt fel, csak az árvaházban adták neki a Rosso-t, a vörös haja miatt.

Végignézett a főnökén. Ivan Braginsky leginkább egy vásári medvére hasonlított, akit megszelídített a gazdája, viszont mindig is ott maradt benne a vadállat, ami bármikor kitörhet. Ivan állandóan mosolygott, így csak sejteni lehet milyen hangulatban találták.

Ivan most sem hagyta el ezt a szokását, kedves arccal dőlt Feli asztalának.

\- Jól vagy?

\- Amennyire lehet. – bólintott Feli.

\- Na igen… a többiek azt hitték, te is úgy végzed, mint Gilbert, és hónapokig fogsz egy sötét sarokban gubbasztani és nézegetni a régi képeket.

Feli elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá. Az első napokon nem bírt ránézni semmire sem, ami Ludwigé volt. A képeket lefordította az asztalon, a ruháit pedig elpakolta nagy nehezen, és teljesen összekönnyezve őket. Azóta sem vette elő őket, bár azóta úgy érezte, már képes lenne rá. Valami megváltozott benne, amikor bosszút esküdött.

\- Nem tudom, hogy érzel most… - folytatta Ivan – de ha szeretnéd, megnézheted Ludwig utolsó bevetésének anyagát.

\- Anyagát? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Feli.

\- Még mindig nem tudjuk, ki volt a harmadik csapat, és ki volt a vezetőjük. Viszont… volt a helyszínen egy civil is, akit senki nem vett észre egészen addig, amíg a lövöldözés véget nem ért. Akkor halálsápadtan talált rá Kiku néhány doboz között bujkálva. Végignézte az egészet és le is videózta. Gondolom meg akarta mutatni a barátainak, hogy milyen lövöldözést látott… - sóhajtott – ostoba fiú.

Ivan elmerengve bámult ki az ablakon.

\- Láthatom a felvételt? – kérdezte Feli.

\- Ha készen állsz rá. – mosolyodott el Ivan.

Feli gondolkodás nélkül felállt, Ivan pedig intett neki, hogy kövesse. A nyomozói részlegre mentek, ahol, mint máskor is a táblákon sokszáz kép és jegyzet gyülekezett, várva, hogy megfejtsék őket. Toris egy bögre kávét kortyolgatva fordult feléjük, amikor meghallotta a közeledő lépteket. Megpillantva Ivant azonnal felállt. Toris egyike volt azoknak, akik féltek tőle.

\- Csak meg szeretném mutatni Felicianónak a felvételt.

\- Hogyne. – bólintott Toris, és már odébb is állt, elkezdett az egyik táblával bíbelődni. Ide-oda rakosgatta a képeket, aztán hátrébb lépett és hosszan figyelte az eredményt. Majd kezdte elölről.

Ivan megfogta Feli vállait és lenyomta a székre, amin az előbb még Toris ült, aztán gyorsan elkezdett a kattintgatni az előtte lévő számítógépen, majd másodpercekkel később bejött egy videó. Ivan felegyenesedett, Feli pedig feszülten figyelt.

A videó sötét volt, és nem is a legjobb minőségű, de Feli ki tudta venni, hogy a felvétel készítője néhány doboz mögött bujkál egy raktárépületben. A készítő magasabban volt a többi embernél, talán egy lépcső tetején, már majdnem a hatalmas ablakok szintjén volt. Lent két csapat ember állt. Feli megismerte Ludwigot, Gilbertet, Kikut, Alfredet és Nataliát. Szemben velük néhány szürke kabátos fickó volt. Ludwig előrelépett és felszólította őket, hogy adják fel magukat, tudják, hogy illegális drogkereskedelmet folytattak. Ez nem történt meg, a másik csapat fegyvert rántott, mire a rendőrök is. Csak álltak egymással szemben, nem lőttek. Aztán hirtelen csörömpölés hallatszott, ahogy az ablakok betörtek és nyolc fekete ruhás alak ugrott be, majd lőtt mindkét oldalra. Natalia elsütötte a fegyverét, de nem sikerült eltalálnia senkit. Aztán még egy lövés dördült, és Ludwig a földre zuhant, Gilbert pedig mellé vetette magát.

Felicianónak megrándult a szemhéja, de nem fordult el. Tudta, hogy Ivan még mellette van.

Ezután, ahogy jöttek, úgy tűntek el a fekete ruhás alakok. Gilbert a testvére fölé hajolt, rázta, ordított, de már mindenki tudta, hogy késő volt. A drogbanda tagjai közül többen is megsérültek, őket Natalia azonnal lecsukta, amíg Alfred hívta a mentőket. Itt pedig megszakadt a felvétel.

Ivan előrenyúlt, bezárta az ablakot aztán Felire nézett. A vöröshajú állta a tekintetét.

\- Van egy fél táblánk a támadásról. – jegyezte meg Ivan, ahogy Toris mögé sétált és rámutatott a táblára – Megpróbáljuk kitalálni, ki állhat mögötte.

Feli megfordult a széken, aztán felállt és megvizsgálta a feltűzött képeket. A videóból lettek kivágva, mind a nyolc alakról külön. Azt éppen nem figyelte, melyikük lőtte le Ludwigot.

\- Ki végzett Ludwiggal? – kérdezte.

Ivan kinyúlt és rábökött egy képre. Egy olyan alak volt rajta, aki ugrásból érkezett a földre, egyik lába már a talajon van, a másik még a levegőben. A két kezével megtámasztja magát, az egyik alatt pisztoly volt. Arcát sapka és egy fekete kendő takarta, de Feli így is az eszébe véste az alak testét, a megvillanó barna szemeit és az égnek álló göndör fürtjét. Megjegyezte, hiszen meg kellett találnia. A lehető leghosszabb ideig nézte a képet. _Szóval te vagy az. Le foglak vadászni._

Ivan rátette a vállára a kezét, Feli pedig hátrafordult.

\- Őszinte részvétem. Tudom, mennyit jelentett neked Ludwig.

Nem, nem tudja. Ludwig több volt neki, mint _minden._

\- Köszönöm.

Ivan elmosolyodott, aztán elhagyta a szobát. Toris megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett. Feliciano csak egy pillantást vetett rá, aztán visszament dolgozni az asztalához. Mert igaz, hogy az első dolog a bosszúja volt, de mégis el kellett végeznie ezt a feladatát. Miközben az űrlapokat töltötte ki, azon gondolkodott, vajon hogy találhatná meg a gyilkost. Bármikor felismerné, már csak annyiból, amennyit látott. Az eszébe véste minden porcikáját.

Tehát csak rá kell akadnia valahol, onnét pedig könnyű lesz kideríteni a személyazonosságát. Ezzel a gondolattal firkálta végig a papírokat, abban a reményben, hogy előbb elengedik és nekikezdhet a keresésnek.

* * *

Persze nem aznap találta meg, de minden nap ezt hajtogatta magának munka közben: _ma megtalállak. Ma megtalállak és megöllek._ A többieknek sejtelme sem volt róla, hogy milyen gondolatok járnak a fejében. Ugyan kinek is jutott volna eszébe, hogy a drága, törékeny Feliciano szinte felrobban a bosszúvágytól?

A napokból hetek, a hetekből hónapok lettek. Feliciano késő estig barangolt a városban, bejárta minden szegletét, benézett a legtöbb ház ablakán, remélve, hogy összefut a gyilkosával. Végig élénken élt benne a képe.

Egy napon vásárt tartottak a főutcán. Az egész nap tömve volt programokkal, Felicianot pedig szerencsére nem küldték ki, hogy felügyelje a rendezvényeket így szabadon járkált egyszerű civilként a standok között, a tömeget kutatva.

Egy éve Ludwiggal jött ki erre az ünnepségre. Végig a karjába kapaszkodott, hogy ne hagyják el egymást, a nap végén pedig hazamentek és felmentek az emeletes tömbházuk tetejére, hogy végignézzék a naplementét. Feli Ludwignak dőlt és minden annyira békés és szép volt…

Miközben Feli ezen gondolkodott és zsebre tett kézzel sétált, hirtelen megtorpant, mert az utcán feltűnt valaki, aki kísértetiesen hasonlított arra, akit már hónapok óta keresett. A göndör barna fürtje most is az égnek állt, a barna szemei pedig forogtak, ahogy a fejét csóválta a mellette sétáló fickó miatt.

A legfurcsább az volt, hogy Feli ikertestvére is lehetett volna. Feliciano biztos volt benne, hogy ő az. _Ő kellett, hogy legyen._ A testalkata és a szemei pontosan megegyeztek a képen látottakkal.

Mellette egy barna hajú, zöld szemű, mosolygó férfi sétált és éneklő hangon mesélt valamit. Egyre közelebb értek Felihez. A vöröshajú fiú behúzódott az egyik stand árnyékába, előhalászta a mobilját és készített egy képet a párosról, majd rögtön el is küldte Torisnak, hogy derítse ki, ki ez a fickó és aki mellette sétált. Torisank ezen szolgáltatását eddig még főleg csak Elizabeth vette igénybe, még azelőtt, hogy összejött volna Gilberttel. Addig, ha meglátott egy helyes fiút az utcán, csak lefotózta és küldte is Torisnak, így pedig megtudhatott mindent, amit akart a kiszemeltjéről.

Ludwig gyilkosa, és a másik fickó elsétáltak Feliciano előtt. A fiút olyan rettenetes düh öntötte el, hogy puszta kézzel le tudta volna gyűrni a gyilkost. De még várni akart, tudni akarta, hogy ki ez és miért tette. A fiú haragja levezetéseként csak a kezében tartott fagyitölcsért roppantotta össze.

Értetlenül meredt a kezén lefolyó folyadékra aztán úgy döntött, hazamegy. Ahogy számolta, Toris sebességével, mire hazaér, már választ is kaphat a gyilkos ügyében.

Gyors léptekkel sétált haza, majd futott fel a lépcsőházban, végül a lakás ajtajának támaszkodva vette elő a telefonját. Toris válaszolt.

 _A neve Lovino Vargas, ott lakik a város szélén a nagyapja, Romulus Vargas hatalmas kúriájában. Hihetetlen mennyire hasonlítasz rá! Aki mellette sétál, Antonio Fernandez. Róla nem tudtam sokat kideríteni, külföldi._

Feliciano elvigyorodott, ahogy olvasta a sorokat. Hát megtalálta. Végre megtalálta azt, aki elvette tőle Ludwigot! Hirtelen olyan ötlete támadt, amivel csak még jobban kiteljesítheti a bosszúját. Végezni akart Lovinóval, de előtte… el fogja venni tőle azt, aki a legkedvesebb számára.

* * *

 _Sejtem, hogy nem könnyű. Csak annyit tudok javasolni, hogy tartsatok ki egymás mellett a bátyámmal, ilyen helyzetben a család nagyon fontos tud lenni. Tudom, nehéz lehet feldolgozni, de az élet megy tovább nélkülem is. Kérlek, Feli, ne egyél hetekig csak tésztát – vagy miattam csak krumplit és kolbászt. Nem tesz jót hosszútávon, és nem szeretném, ha gyomorrontásod lenne._


	3. Chapter 3

A Vargas család soha nem volt teljesen tiszta a rendőrségi aktákban. Többször is gyanúsították már őket illegális fegyver és kábítószer kereskedelemmel, de bizonyítékok híján mindig megúszták. Ivan nagyon dühös lett, amikor ezekre visszagondolt. Az a család mindig mindent nyomtalanul eltüntetett és élték tovább a jómódúak életét. Továbbá a városban pletykák terjengtek elveszett Vargas-fattyakról is. A család feje, Romulus Vargas ifjúkorában igen kicsapongó életet élt, ezt a fia, Remus is örökölte. A rossznyelvűek szerint, miután Remus felesége meghalt Lovino születése után, egész Európában fellelhetők lennének az utódjai.

Feliciano, azután hogy kiderítette Ludwig gyilkosának személyét, már mindent megtudhatott a Vargasokról. Torisnak nem mondta el felfedezését, a férfi pedig belenyugodott abba, hogy Felit azért érdekelhette a Lovino kiléte, mert nagyon hasonlítanak egymásra. Ha Feli elmondta volna valakinek, mit tudtak volna segíteni? A Vargasok megint eltüntették volna a bizonyítékokat, és a bíróság mi alapján ítélt volna? Feli szerint a képen látható maszkos alak Lovino Vargas. Ennyi. Ez nem bizonyíték. Ha Feliciano elmondta volna Ivannak, a férfi felhúzta volna magát, és elmormolta volna mosolya alatt, hogy „már megint a Vargasok" aztán megtiltotta volna Felinek a további cselekvést, amíg nem szereznek bizonyítékokat.

Felinek nem kellettek bizonyítékok. Ő nem börtönbe akarta juttatni Lovinót, hanem a pokolba, a hozzá legközelebb álló emberrel együtt. Viszont azt nem tudta, ki lehet. Elsőre Antoniót mondta volna, de Lovino apjáról szóló pletykák alapján arra jutott, hogy talán több személlyel is kavar egyszerre, és nem biztos, hogy csak férfiakkal.

Tehát Feli figyelni kezdte a Vargas-kúriát és Lovinót. Minden egyes szabadnapján és minden nap munka után odament, és miután megtalálta azt a pontot, amit a kapu kamerái nem látnak, megállt és várt. Ha a kovácsoltvas kapu kinyílt, Feli feszülten figyelt. Ha autó hajtott ki, a benne ülő embereket kutatta, ha pedig valaki gyalogosan sétált ki a kapun, és nem mellesleg Lovino volt, hát Feliciano követte, bármerre is ment.

Újabb hosszú hónapok teltek el így, de Felicianónak egy cseppet sem számított. Már a fejébe vette, hogy megöl két embert. Lovinót és Antoniót.

Ahogy az idő múlt, Feliciano biztos volt benne, hogy Antonio az a személy, aki Lovino számára a legfontosabb. Lovino általában vele hagyta el a kúriát, és vele sétálgatott esténként. Bár az utcákon nyilvánosan utálta a spanyolt, egy idő után biztossá vált Felicianoban, hogy ez csak egy makacs álca, amit azért mutat mindenkinek, hogy ne kelljen elismernie, szereti Antoniót.

Pár alkalommal Feli látta, hogy a párocska elmegy egy házba a városban és együtt töltenek egy éjszakát. Kicsit utánajárt, ez a ház is Vargas tulajdonban volt. Antonio és Lovino mindig az emeletre mentek és heves csókcsatába kezdtek, aminek az vetett véget, hogy Lovino megkérte Antoniót, hogy húzza el a függönyt. Feliciano talált egy tűzlépcsőt, ami a szomszédos ház tetőjére vitt, itt pedig csodálatosan el lehetett bújni és be is lehetett látni Lovinóék szobájába. Hányszor mosolyodott el gúnyosan, miközben figyelte őket és Ludwigra gondolt!

Feli döntött. Ebben a házban fogja meggyilkolni Antoniót, orvul, de Lovino szeme láttára fogja lelőni. Látni akarta közben az arcát, látni akarta a kétségbeesését, ami az ő arcára is kiült, amikor Kiku eljött hozzá. Csak az volt az egyetlen gond, hogy nemhogy fegyvertartási engedélye, még fegyvere sem volt. Minek is egy olyannak, aki csak az irodában üldögél naphosszat?

Valahonnét pisztolyt kellett kerítenie. Ludwignak nem volt otthon, ezt biztosan tudta. A rendőrségről bajos lenne eltulajdonítani egyet, ha észreveszik, Ivan azonnal kifaggatja. Akkor mégis honnét szerezhetne pisztolyt, ami nem tűnne fel senkinek?

 _Gilbert._

Neki volt engedélye és fegyvere is. Azóta nem jött be dolgozni, mióta Ludwig meghalt. Tehát három hónap híján egy éve. Elizabeth szerint, aki egy percre sem tágított mellőle a depressziója idején, azt mondta, már van olyan jól, hogy ne akarja megölni magát. Elizabeth már nem a rendőrségen dolgozott. Keresett egy közelebbi munkahelyet, hogy azonnal mehessen Gilberthez, ha annak szüksége van rá.

Ha minden igaz, Gilbertnek még megvan a pisztolya, hacsak Elizabeth nem dugta el valahova előle. Feli reménykedett, hogy nem így van. Mindig is jóban volt Ludwig családjával, Elizabeth pedig mellette dolgozott, tehát bármikor szívesen látták.

Fel is hívta a lányt, aki megengedte, hogy náluk vacsorázzon. Este Feliciano egy csomag tésztával és négy doboz német sörrel csöngetett be hozzájuk. Mindig ez volt a kis ajándékcsomagja, amit vitt nekik.

Elizabeth ajtót nyitott és elmosolyodott, ám Feli tekintetét már nem kerülte el, hogy a szeme megvillan, ahogy végignéz rajta.

\- Gyere csak be, Feli! – tárta szélesebbre az ajtót és már kérdés nélkül vette ki a kezéből a csomagot – Hogy vagy mostanában?

\- Megvagyok. – mondta Feliciano, halványan elmosolyodva. Persze, boldog volt. Amint megszerzi Gilbert pisztolyát, nekikezdhet a bosszújának, az pedig nagy örömöt fog hozni neki. Olyat, amit nem érzett Ludwig óta.

\- Jó látni, hogy mosolyogsz. – mondta Elizabeth – Már Gilbertből is ki tudom csikarni, ez nagy előrelépés… menj csak a konyhába, ülj le, én hozom Gilbertet!

Feliciano engedelmeskedett és leült az asztal egyik felére, az ő helyére. Mellette mindig Ludwig ült, Ludwiggal szemben Gilbert, mellette pedig Elizabeth. Ludwig soha többé nem eszik velük. Soha nem süti le a szemét Gilbert kínos viccein, és nem próbál kitérni Feli hirtelen jött szeretetrohamai elől.

A keze ökölbe szorult az asztal alatt, a tekintetét pedig elfordította az ajtó felől, hogyha a lány visszatér, ne a csalódott szemét lássa. Mindig olyan könnyen olvasott mások testbeszédéből... erre rádöbbenve újra előrenézett. Nem fog semmit sem mutatni Elizabethnek. Neki sem kell tudnia milyen gyilkostól szabadítja meg Feli a világot.

Elizabeth mosolyogva belépett a konyhába, oldalán Gilberttel. A férfi belekarolt a lányba, és sötét karikákkal a szeme alatt nézett Felicianora. A haja kócos volt és zilált, vörös szeme nem csillogott még úgy sem, mint amikor rosszkedvű volt. Azért valami mosolyfélét mégis megpróbált az arcára erőltetni.

\- Helló, Feli.

\- Szervusz, Gilbert.

Amíg Elizabeth tálalta a vacsorát, addig Feli elbeszélgetett Gilberttel olyan formaságokról, mint az időjárás, milyen a német sörgyárak helyzete és hogy Ivan még mindig Felit ugráltatja-e ha nehéz dolgokat kell felcipelni az emeletre.

A lány mindenki elé egy nagy tányér nokedlit pörkölttel. Magyar recept alapján készülnek az ételei – Elizabeth mindig hangoztatta. Gilbert soha nem ellenkezett, Feli pedig finomnak találta ezeket a finomságokat.

Miután Feli megevett mindent, amit Elizabeth elé rakott, úgy érezte, eljött az idő a cselekvésre. Felállt és közölte, hogy elmenne a mosdóba.

Gyors léptekkel kifordult a konyhából és végigment azon a rövid folyosón, aminek a végén a fürdő és Gilbert dolgozószobája volt. Feliciano tudta, hogy Gilbert is olyan volt, mint Ludwig. Ugyanúgy gondolkodtak, tehát Feli azonnal bement a dolgozószobájába és az íróasztalhoz lépett. Egy számkódos lakattal volt lezárva a fiókja. Feli innét már biztosan tudta, hogy abban van a fegyver. De mégis mi lehet a kód?

A kezébe vette a kicsi lakatot, ami a német zászló színeiben pompázott. Négy szám. Gilbert. Mi lehet? Felinek nem kellett sokáig gondolkodnia, hogy forgatni kezdje a számokat. _1…0…0…3._ Ludwig születésnapja, október három. A lakat egy kattanással kinyílt, Feli pedig remegő kézzel húzta ki a fiókot. A folyosóról beszűrődő fényben felfénylett a pisztoly mattfekete markolata. Mellette egy doboz lőszer volt.

Kinyúlt és a kezébe vette, majd a másik kezével a zsebébe csúsztatta a lőszert. A keze remegett. Tényleg fegyvert lop a barátaitól… de Ludwigért teszi. A pokolra küldi Lovinót, méghozzá Ludwig bátyjának pisztolyával.

A fegyvert az inge alá rejtette, aztán gondosan visszazárta lakattal a fiókot. Gyorsan átsietett a fürdőbe és lehúzta a vécét majd még a csapot is megnyitotta, a biztonság kedvéért. A hideg víz alá tartotta a kezeit és döbbenten meredt rájuk. Remegtek. De miért? Már eldöntötte. Fél? Talán csak izgul, ennyi az egész. Gilbert biztos nem fogja keresni mostanában a pisztolyt. Csak annyi a dolga, hogy észrevétlenül kicsempéssze innen, és Elizabethnek se tűnjön fel semmi.

Visszament és leült az asztalhoz. Magára erőltetett egy vidám mosolyt, és megpróbált teljesen elfeledkezni Ludwigról. Gilbert társaságában ez nehezen ment, mintha Ludwig még mindig ott ült volna Feli mellett és csak nézte volna őt azokkal az átható kék szemeivel… mint aki mindent tud…

Megborzongott. Amint elmegy Elizabethtől és Gilberttől, újra a bosszújára koncentrálhat. Persze akkor is Ludwigra gondolt, de akkor máshogy.

Még egy fél órát maradt- beszélgetett a lánnyal, Gilbert pedig néha közbeszúrt egy-egy bólintást. Feli arra jutott, tökéletesen végrehajtotta a tervét. A férfi alig nézett rá, Elizabeth pedig önfeledten csacsogott.

Amikor Feli felállt, hogy indulna, Gilbert elköszönt, Elizabeth pedig kikísérte a fiút az ajtóig. Feli szembefordult vele, hogy elköszönjön, ám a lány olyan fürkésző tekintettel bámult rá, karba font kézzel, az ajtófélfának támaszkodva, hogy Feli torkára forrt a szó.

\- Feli, valami megváltozott benned. – mondta Elizabeth komolyan – Miután lezajlott Ludwig temetése… olyan irracionális vagy.

Feliciano nem válaszolt. Egy pillanatig még a cipőjét bámulta, aztán felnézett a lány szemébe. Állta a tekintetét.

\- Mondd csak, mikor főztél utoljára tésztát?

Feli kinyitotta a száját, de rájött, hogy nem tud visszaemlékezni, mikor volt az utolsó alkalom.

\- Gondoltam… az csak egy dolog, hogy nekünk hozol. – bólintott a lány – Aggódom érted, Feliciano.

\- Ez kedves, Elizabeth. – mosolyodott el Feliciano, de valójában most a háta közepére kívánta, hogy valaki figyelje, a bosszúja nem tartozott másra – De nem kell, itt van neked Gilbert is…

Elizabeth bólintott és még pár hosszú pillanatig egymás szemébe néztek. A lány tekintetéből Feli azt olvasta ki, hogy ezzel az egymásra bámulással nem nyugtatta meg, sőt.

\- Akkor én azt hiszem, indulok. – mondta lassan Feli.

\- Rendben. – lökte el magát az ajtófélfától Elizabeth – Tudod, hogy szívesen látunk máskor is. Jó éjszakát.

\- Jó éjt!

Feli elfordult és elindult a sötét úton. Sokáig nem hallotta az ajtó csukódását, addig úgy ment, mintha karót nyelt volna. De amikor elfordult az első sarkon és még pont hallotta az ajtót, elengedte magát. A mellkasához nyúlt, a pisztolyhoz, ami a hevesen dobogó szíve fölött volt. Ezzel… ezzel fog véget vetni Lovino nyomorult életének.

Erre a gondolatra egy igen ijesztő, őszinte vigyor ült ki az arcára. Ha bárki látta volna ezen az éjszakai utcán, valószínűleg elbújt volna, mintsem elé álljon.

* * *

 _Jelenleg még nem tudom, hogy fog végződni az életem. Drága Feliciano, nagyon bízom benne, hogy túl tudsz lépni rajtam. Jól tudod, nem vagyok a szavak embere, abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy írásban át tudom neked adni mindazt, amit szeretnék._


	4. Chapter 4

Felicianónak rá kellett jönnie, hogy azzal, hogy szerzett fegyvert, a dolgok nemhogy könnyebbek lettek, sőt. Inkább csak nehezedtek.

Még ha el is rejtette volna a pisztolyt, a rendőrségre nem merte volna bevinni. Ha valaki észrevette volna, komoly gond kerekedhetett volna belőle. Felit akár még le is csukhatták volna, nem érdekelte volna Ivant, hogy a beosztottja. Akkor pedig ugrott volna a bosszú is. Ezt Feli nem merte megkockáztatni. Az nem érdekelte, mi lesz utána. Ő csak be akarta teljesíteni azt, amit elkezdett és _senki_ nem állhatta útját.

A munkából nem rohanhatott rögtön a kúriához, sem a tetőre, az őrhelyére, hátha felbukkannak a házban. Előbb hazafutott és csak utána kezdte meg a kóválygását. Elég sokáig kellett várnia arra, amíg újra feltűntek a célpontjai a városban. De annál nagyobb volt az öröme is!

Amikor megpillantotta őket kisétálni a kúriából, Antonio hátán egy hátizsákkal, Feli tudta, ez az a nap, amire annyit várt. _El fognak menni a házba. Végezhet Antonióval. A bosszúja kezdhet beteljesedni._

Az arcát egy lenge kék sál mögé bújtatta, ami pont olyan kék volt, mint Ludwig szemei. Talán a férfi rajta keresztül látni fogja, mit tesz. Bár… leginkább azt szerette volna, ha csak ő és Lovino lesz a tanúja Antonio halálának.

Végigkövette őket az egész városon, mert természetesen csak sötétedéskor mentek a házba, addig csak sétálgattak össze-vissza. Feliciano biztos távolból követte őket, de így is hallotta Antonio nevetését, látta, ahogy megfogja Lovino kezét és olykor közelebb hajol hozzá. Lovino ilyenkor direkt elfordította a fejét és az utca másik felét bámulta.

Feliciano keze remegett az izgatottságtól. Lovino… Lovino bűnhődni fog! Ma a fegyvere is nála volt és csak türelmesen ki kellett várnia, amíg leszáll az éj és a páros visszamegy a házba.

Feli alig bírt várni. Ez volt benne a legrosszabb. Kínjában a pólója sarkát szorongatta, vagy a sálat igazgatta a nyakában. Vajon fel fog tűnni nekik, hogy követi őket? Nem, biztosan nem. Feliciano ügyelt rá.

Lovino és Antonio megállt egy fagylaltos stand előtt és Feliciano lefordult egy mellékutcába, hogy ne kelljen az út közepén megállnia. Azért kipillantott, hogy figyelje őket. Elég közel voltak hozzá, tehát Feli láthatta, hogy Antonio csokoládésat, Lovino pedig citromos fagyit vett. Ludwig kedvence is a citromos volt. Néha olyan fejet is vágott, mintha állandóan keserűt érezne. Feli ilyenkor csak ránevetett, Lovinót látva azonban csak még tüzesebb harag öntötte el.

Antonio és Lovino leültek egy padra a sétálóutcában, Feliciano pedig arra gondolt, biztos nem lesz feltűnő, hogy leül a tér másik oldalán és úgy tesz, mintha a telefonját nyomkodná. A sétáló emberek között biztos nem is veszik észre.

Feloldotta a telefonját. A hátterén Ludwiggal állt. Átkarolták egymás vállát, csak mivel Feli alacsonyabb volt, még a vállának is döntötte a fejét. Feli vigyorgott, és még Ludwigot is rávették, hogy legalább a kép elkészültéig produkáljon valami mosolyfélét. Egész őszintére sikerült. Olyan puhán néz a kamerába, mintha csak Felicianót nézné a telefon másik oldalán…

\- Szia!

Feli ugrott egyet ijedtében és gyorsan a zsebébe csúsztatta a telefonját. Amikor felnézett, a szíve őrült tempóban vert és nagyon küzdött ellene, hogy ne üljön ki semmi érzelem az arcára. Antonio állt előtte mosolyogva, még kicsit le is hajolt, hogy nagyjából egy szinten legyen Felivel. Közben Lovino csuklóját is fogta, de a fiú tüntetően elfordult tőlük.

\- Helló… - nyögte ki Feliciano is, az agya pedig vészesen kattogott. Mit akarnak? Lebukott? Nem volt elég óvatos? Nem kellett volna leülnie ide… mindig mögöttük kellett volna haladnia…

\- Nagyon hasonlítasz a barátomra – vigyorodott el Antonio ahogy hátrabökött Lovinora – mintha csak ikrek lennétek! Lovino, fordulj ide kicsit!

Lovino engedelmesen Feliciano felé fordult és végigmérte azzal a „csak Antonio miatt vagyok itt és egyáltalán nem érdekelsz" nézéssel.

\- Antonio vagyok! – Antonio elengedte Lovino kezét, megfogta Feliét és megrázta – Téged hogy hívnak?

Feli egy pillanatig csak meredt rá. Most meg kéne mondania az igazi nevét? Vagy használjon álnevet? Nem. Ismerje csak, ki fogja megölni. Lovino is ismerje csak, soha nem fog rájönni, hogy ő volt. Majd csak akkor, amikor eljön az ideje. Erre a gondolatra önkéntelenül is elvigyorodott, aztán észbe kapva ezt barátságos mosollyá finomította.

\- Feliciano Rosso. Örvendek!

Antonio már le is vetette volna magát mellé a padra egy újabb kérdés kíséretében, de Lovino elkapta a karját.

\- Menjünk már, te idióta! Nem értem miért kell minden emberrel leállnod beszélgetni…

\- De hát ő az alteregód, Lovi!

\- Akkor köszönj szépen el tőle! – Lovino megragadta a karját és elhúzta Felicianótól.

\- Ó, féltékeny vagy, kicsi paradicsom? – nevetett Antonio, aztán visszafordult Feli felé – A városban laksz? – Feli gyorsan bólintott – Még biztos összefutunk!

\- Igen… - mondta Feliciano, majd, amikor Antonio előre fordult és oldalba bökte Lovinót, Feli újra elvigyorodott. Nem is gondolja milyen hamar fognak találkozni…

Feli még egy ideig ücsörgött a padon, mert úgy ítélte meg, most már kockázatos követni őket. Egy idő után felállt és egyenesen a házhoz ment, majd felmászott a tetőre és csak várt. Antonio túl jó ember volt Lovinóhoz.

Az egyik kéménynek dőlve nézte az egyre sötétedő eget. Annyira gyűlölte, hogy ilyen lassan telik az idő! Már meg akarta húzni a ravaszt, nem is Antoniot célozva, hanem Lovinót. Az álláspontját nem akarta persze megváltoztatni, előbb akarta megölni Antoniot, mint Lovinót. Szenvedjen úgy, ahogy ő szenvedett, amikor Ludwig elment.

Végre meghallotta az utcáról Antonio nevetését, és Feli benyúlt az inge alá, majd előhúzta a pisztolyt és magához szorította. Nemsokára… nemsokára…

Feli még soha nem ölt embert.

Lassan betöltötte a fegyvert és kikukkantott a kémény mögül. Lovinóék szobájában éppen felkapcsolódott a villany. Antonio ledobta az ágy mellé a táskáját és elfeküdt az ágyon. Lovino leült mellé és azt morogta, hogy „idióta vagy… legalább ne az egészet foglald el!" Antonio nevetett, felült és hátulról átkarolta a nyakát. Ujjával cirógatni kezdte az arcát, mire Lovino behunyta a szemét.

Feli tudta mi következik most. Antonio megcsókolta a fiút. Még csak nem is sejtik, hogy ez volt az utolsó… Feli sem gondolta aznap délben. Elszorult a torka, a keze pedig remegett, ahogy kibiztosította a fegyvert és várta, hogy Antonio az ablakhoz menjen és elhúzza a függönyt.

Akkor is remegett, amikor a férfi odaért és kinézett az ablakon. Antonio ártatlan. _De Lovino megérdemli._ Mégis, olyan kedves volt ma, és boldognak tűnik Lovino mellett. _Ő is boldog volt Ludwiggal, amíg az… az a rohadt gyilkos el nem vette tőle!_ A szíve hevesebben vert és már egész testében remegett. Nagyon régóta nem lőtt pisztollyal. Antonio nem golyót érdemel. _De Lovinónak bűnhődnie kell. Meg kell tapasztalnia az ő fájdalmát._ Feli tényleg lelőne egy ártatlant? Azzal talán már nem is bosszúálló lesz, hanem egy gyilkos. _Lehet, hogy Antonio is Lovinóval volt Ludwig meggyilkolásánál._ Lehet… és már el is döntötte… minek totojázik még? Mert nem akarja megölni. _De Ludwigért megteszi._ Ludwig sem ezt akarná. _Feli viszont ezt akarja._

Antonio megfogta a függönyt.

Az istenért, hiszen már eldöntötte!

Feli célzott, a fegyver pedig hangos dörrenéssel sült el. Antonio egy pillanattal később egy vérfolttal a mellkasán esett össze az ablak előtt. Feli visszabújt a kémény mögé és a szájára tapasztotta a kezét, hogy ne hallatszódjon a zihálása.

Aztán visszanézett az ablakra. Lovino már a földön térdelt és Antoniot pofozgatta. Ő is és Feli is tudták, hogy nem fog többé felkelni. Amikor ez teljesen tudatosult Lovinóban, a fiú fájdalmasan felüvöltött. Feli fülét bántotta, ahogy a pisztoly hangja is, mégis ugyanakkor valahol elégedettséggel töltötte el.

* * *

 _Először is: bárkinél jobban szeretlek. Egy csoda veled élni, ott lenni melletted és látni a mosolyodat. Soha ne tűnjön el az a boldogság az arcodról. Néha csak arra gondolok, egy földre szállt, kissé ügyetlen, csodaszép angyal vagy és valamiért engem választottál magad mellé. Fogalmam sincs, miért, de soha nem tudom eléggé meghálálni._


	5. Chapter 5

Feli volt a világ legelégedettebb embere az elkövetkezendő napon. Majd az utána következőn is. A rendőrségen Feliks még meg is jegyezte, hogy mintha jobb színben lenne. Feli csak mosolyogva biccentett neki. Aztán eltűnődött, hogy a rendőrségen senki nem beszél új gyilkosságról. Nem csak az ő részlege, úgy senki sem. Talán a Vargasok megpróbálják eltussolni? Mégis miért tennének ilyet? Nem lenne rá okuk. Vagy talán Lovino annyira bolond, hogy egyedül akar rátalálni.

Ezekre a kérdésekre már a gyilkosság harmadik napján válaszokat kapott, amikor Ivan mindenkit a bemutatóterembe hívott. Senki sem tudta mire fel ez a nagy felhajtás, csak vészhelyzetben szoktak összeülni. Feli leült Alfred és Toris közzé és igazán nem tudta, mit gondoljon erről az egészről. Csak nem róla van szó? Nagyon remélte, hogy nem. Még nem végzett Lovinóval, még nem kerülhet bajba!

\- Hé, szerinted mi történhetett? – fordult felé Toris, aki eddig a másik oldalán ülő Felikssel vitatta meg ezt. Aztán áttértek Feliks póni gondozási szokásaira.

\- Fogalmam sincs… - csóválta a fejét Feliciano – Valami nagy baj lehet, ha Ivan mindenkit idehívott.

Toris egyetértően bólintott, Feliks pedig elhajolt előtte, hogy mondjon valamit Felinek, ám ekkor Ivan is megjelent és az egész terem elcsitult és feszülten figyelt. Ivan megköszörülte a torkát és felemelt egy vörös szórólapszerűséget, amint vastag, fekete betűkkel állt valami, Feliciano azonban nem tudta elolvasni a helyéről.

\- Ki nem látta még ezt? – kérdezte Ivan.

Feli és még néhány ember karja a magasba emelkedett. Feli nem lepődött meg magán. Nem szokta a hirdetéseket olvasgatni, bár abban még nem lehetett biztos, hogy ez egy hirdetés.

\- Rendben… - intett Ivan, hogy levihetik a kezüket- ezzel van telepakolva a város. Nos, akkor felolvasnám azoknak, akik még nem látták: _Nem tudom ki vagy, vagy miért tetted. Ő soha, még a légynek sem ártott volna, halált meg végképp nem érdekelt volna! Remélem most büszke vagy magadra, sikerült magadra haragítanod, ne hidd, hogy ölbe tett kézzel fogok ülni, azután amit tettél, te ördögfajzat! Elbújhatsz, vagy elfuthatsz előlem, de a végén már csak imádkozni marad erőd, mert le foglak vadászni!_ Az utolsó rész háromszor aláhúzva.

Feli megfeszült és a tekintetét Ivanra szegezte. Ez Lovino. Biztosan tudta.

\- Tehát, mint később kiderült, Antonio Fernandezt három napja meggyilkolták, Lovino Vargas pedig szemtanú volt. A Vargas család – most először nem ejtette ki megvetéssel ezt a nevet – a szívén viseli az ügyet. Toris Laurinaitis és Feliks __ _Łukasiewicz_ , a másik nyomozóknál már mindenki foglalt, titeket kérlek meg, hogy foglalkozzatok az üggyel.

Feliks és Toris, akik a nevük említésénél felálltak, most visszahuppantak a helyükre. Feliciano még mindig nem vette le a szemét az Ivan kezében tartott papírról. A keze remegni kezdett, és úgy érezte, minden szem rászegeződik a teremben és vádlón figyelik. Természetesen nem így volt, de Felinek csak ez a gondolat cikázott a fejében.

\- A többiek is figyeljenek, egy új gyilkos van szabadlábon. Ha bárki bármit tud róla, ne habozzon elém, vagy a nyomozók elé tárni. – mondta még Ivan – Elmehettek.

Feli nem mozdult volna, amíg Alfred meg nem böki, hogy induljon már, menni szeretne. Feliciano a zsebébe süllyesztette remegő kezét, úgy tért vissza a munkához. Nem tudott teljesen rá koncentrálni. A szeme idegesen megvillant, amikor Feliks papírhalmokkal a karjában átsétált a szobán, vagy Ivan jött be ellenőrizni őket, hogy végzik a munkájukat.

Nem szabad félnie. Azzal csak gyanút kelt másokban. Talán azt hiszik, hogy azért ideges, mert megint meghalt egy olyan ártatlan, mint Ludwig… de nem. Mélyet sóhajtott és a keze lassan megállt, ő rá pedig hűvös közöny telepedett. Ludwig halála előtt nem hitte, hogy ilyen könnyen veheti az akadályokat. Elmosolyodott. Valóban megváltozott, de ez csak jó volt a bosszújához.

Azt azonban ki kéne találnia, hogy mit kezdjen most Lovinóval. Ő feljebb áll a ranglétrán, talán hamarabb rátalál ő, minthogy Feli végezni tudjon vele. Bár a ranglétra egy ilyen esetben nem sokat számított… Feli biztos volt benne, hogy eltüntetett minden bizonyítékot. A pisztoly nála volt, Lovinón kívül pedig senki nem látta a gyilkosságot. Az lehet az egyetlen gond, hogy a kúriánál nem vett észre egy kamerát és talán végig látták, hogy minden nap ott állt és figyelt, majd Antonio halálával eltűnt.

Nem. Biztonságban van. Ha egy kicsit is megváltozik ez az álláspontja, talán pánikolni fog. Feli nem akart pánikot, mert az a gyengeségét tükrözte, mint amikor Ludwiggal volt. Ludwig sokáig olyan esetlennek látta… és így fogadta el. Feli ezen mindig változtatni akart. Igaz volt, hogy bizonyos dolgokban ügyetlen, de nem mindenben. Mostanra sikerült ezt végre elfogadtatnia magával. A bosszúban eddig sikeres.

Miután lejárt a munkaideje, még mindig közömbös arccal sétált ki a rendőrségről és ment haza. Az utóbbi időben úgyis olyan kevés időt töltött otthon, nem ártana kitakarítani. A gardróbban még mindig benn vannak Ludwig cuccai, azokkal is kellene kezdeni valamit.

Elővette a portörlőt és a seprűt, majd megállás nélkül kezdett dolgozni. A gardróbot direkt a végére hagyta, talán attól félt, hogy előtörnek a régi emlékei Ludwigról. Pedig most igazán nem akart már emlékezni _úgy._ Ludwig elment. Nem akarta tovább siratni, őt most csak Lovino érdekelte.

Kinyitotta a gardrób ajtaját és letérdelt, hogy elrendezze a holmikat. Közben az agya még mindig kattogott. Valahogy találkozni akart Lovinóval. Szembesíteni akarta a bűnével.

Még egy pár napot várhatna ilyen hideg nyugodtsággal. Csak hogy húzza Lovino idegeit és érezze is Antonio hiányát. Ő is hónapokat várt, mire rátalált Lovinóra. Aztán használhatná az ő módszerét és készíthetne ugyanilyen szórólapokat. Talán kijön a városba és látni fogja, mert Feli biztos nem megy a kúria kőfalához, hogy teleragassza. Igen, ez jó terv.

Elhúzta a kezét, ám a keze megakadt valamiben. Ajándékdobozkának tűnt, és Feli nem emlékezett, hogy ide rakta volna valamikor. A fény felé fordította. Csak Ludwig tehette ide ezt a sötétkék dobozkát, ami alig volt nagyobb a tenyerénél. Óvatosan felnyitotta a fedelét és megpillantott benne egy kicsi karikagyűrűt.

Feliciano majdnem eldobta meglepetésében, aztán inkább csak a szája elé vette a kezét és bámult a kicsi ékszerre. Ezt Ludwig vette, ő még csak nem is látta. Ez azt jelenti, hogy Ludwig venni akarta venni a bátorságot és el akarta jegyezni.

Feli szeméből könnyek csordultak lefelé, amik azóta nem láttak napvilágot, amióta Ludwigot elföldelték. A szívét mardosni kezdte a bánat, Ludwig miatt… talán… talán, ha még élne, már rég összeházasodtak volna… olyan boldog lehetett volna az esküvőjük napja. Gilbert részegre itta volna magát Elizabethtel és együtt énekeltek volna valami baromságot Ivannal… Ludwig csak a fejét csóválta volna, aztán átkarolta volna Felit és belecsókolt volna a hajába. Feli nevetett volna és belefúrta volna az arcát a ruhájába, beszívta volna az illatát… és… soha többé nem váltak volna el.

Letörölte a könnyeit és mélyen beszívta a levegőt. Ha Lovino nem lett volna…

A harag lángja elnyomta benne a szomorúságot. A dobozkát erősen szorította, aztán letette a földre, de előtte még kivette belőle a gyűrűt. Úgy döntött, a gardrób még várhat. Felállt és az ablakhoz sétált. Felemelte a gyűrűt és átnézve rajta kinézett az utcára. Lovino már vadászik rá, pont úgy ahogy ő rá.

Elvigyorodott és az ujjára húzta a gyűrűt. _Már nem kell sokat várnod, Lovino. Hamarosan a pokol tüzeiben fogsz égni._

* * *

 _Nem fogom elfelejteni azt a napot, amikor először találkoztunk a felvételin. Majdnem megbuktál a vizsgán, aztán folyton a nyomomban jártál, kerested a társaságom. Örülök, hogy nem adtad fel és kitartottál mellettem. Te a magad módján vagy erős, Feli, és ugyanilyen erősnek kell maradnod továbbra is._


	6. Chapter 6

Feli nem hitte, hogy Toris és Feliks bármerre is elindulhatnak Antonio gyilkosságának ügyében. Ezt abból is gondolta, hogy amikor megkérdezte a mellette elhaladó Felikset, elég szomorú szemeket vágott hozzá, a fiú pedig sajnálkozva elmondta, hogy még nem találtak semmit a gyilkosról, csak hogy honnét lőhette le Antoniót. Aztán hozzátette, hogy azt is sajnálja, hogy nem derítették ki, kik voltak a harmadik csapat tagjai, akik Ludwigot lőtték le.

Feli csalódott arccal fordult vissza a munkájához, mire Feliks megveregette a vállát. Valójában Feli nem volt csalódott. Jó munkát végzett, nem csak Antonióval, hanem azzal is, hogy sikerült megtalálnia Lovinót. Hiszen csak meg kellett figyelnie az embereket, nem volt nagy dolog, mégis neki sikerült.

A munkahelyén kellett természetesem megtervezni a papírjának a szövegét. Mert ráért és amúgy is előbbvalónak hitte bármelyik más dolognál. Nem írta le persze, csak fejben tervezett. Úgy kellett fogalmaznia, hogy akárki ne értse, még odacsődült volna a fél város az Ördög válaszára. Felinek tetszett ez a név. Lovino ördögfajzatnak hívta, és amúgy is illett rá a vörös haja – na meg a tette miatt. Feli tudta, hogy a drogbandáknak saját elnevezéseik vannak egyes raktáraikra a városban. Szerencsére Feli már ismerte annak a nevét, ahol Ludwigot lőtték le. A Fúria. Azt is mondhatta volna, hogy ott akarta befejezni, ahol minden elkezdődött. Ezzel szembesíteni fogja Lovinót is. Tehát a Fúriában… éjfélkor… a közeljövőben egy napon.

Összerezzent, mivel Toris a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Feli, elrabolhatlak egy percre?

Bólintott és felállt, aztán követte Torist, egyenesen az orvosi szobába, amit egyáltalán nem értett. Toris lenyomta őt az egyik székbe és az egyik szekrényben kellett turkálni.

\- Miről lenne szó? – kérdezte Feli.

\- Semmi komoly, csak egy kis vért szeretnék venni. – mosolygott hátra Toris. Felit nem nyugtatta meg.

\- Miért? – vonta fel gyanakodva a szemöldökét.

Toris megtalálta a megfelelő tűt és közelebb húzott hozzá egy széket, amin ő foglalt helyet. Feli megpróbálta elrejteni a kétkedő pillantását. Már gyanúba keveredett? De miért kéne ahhoz az ő vére? Nem hagyott maga után nyomot.

\- Antonio Fernandez szeretője Lovino Vargas volt. – mondta lassan Toris – Nagyon hasonlít rád. Mellesleg Lovinóról küldtél képet is, hogy ki ő.

\- Igen. – bólintott Feli – De nem értem miért kell az én vérem az ügy előrehaladtához.

Toris meglepve nézett rá.

\- Nem, nem az ügy miatt szeretném… csak egyszerűen érdekel, hogy van-e valami kapcsolat köztetek, érted, olyan, mintha ikrek lennétek. A nyomozáshoz kaptunk Lovino DNS-éből is, gondoltam itt az alkalom – mosolyodott el – Persze, csak, ha nem bánod. Egyébként… olyan komoly vagy, amióta Ludwig… tudod.

Feli elhúzta a száját és finoman vállat vont, miközben zavartan felnevetett.

\- Igazán? Fel sem tűnt.

\- Jót tenne neked, ha egy kicsit lazítanál. – mondta Toris – Pont akkor akartam szabadságot kivenni, amikor jött Antonio ügye… - sóhajtott – egy gyilkosság ügyének pedig nem jó későn nekiállni.

\- Igen… szegény Antonio… nem ismertem, de azt mondják jó lélek volt. – mondta szomorkásan Feli.

\- A légynek sem ártott volna. Nem is nagyon voltak utálói, ezért nem tudunk nagyon senkit se gyanúsítani. Lovino a legesélyesebb gyilkos. Talán volt valami feszültség köztük, amit már nem bírt legyűrni és inkább megölte a szeretőjét, majd gyilkosságnak állította be, idegen elkövetővel… - mondta elgondolkodva Toris, aztán észbe kapva gyorsan megrázta a fejét – Bocsáss meg, elgondolkodtam. Olyan furcsa eset.

\- Ugyan, semmiség. – mosolyodott el Feli. Ez az egész beszélgetés egy nagy színjáték volt a részéről, viszont ez a mosoly őszinte volt. Azt jelentette, hogy jó munkát végzett, de még akkor is a rendőrség előtt akarta elkapni Lovinót. Az a Vargas úrfi az ő ügye volt.

\- Szóval, nem bánod, ha csinálok egy DNS-tesztet? – kérdezte buzgón Toris.

Feli odanyújtotta neki a karját. Toris nem akart neki rosszat, csak önnön kíváncsiságát akarta kielégíteni.

\- Semmi közöm nincs a Vargasokhoz. – mondta Feli.

\- Hát, valóban furcsa lenne, ha kiderülne, hogy valójában te vagy minden földjük örököse. – nevetett fel Toris – De oldalági leszármazott még simán lehetsz.

\- Valahogy nem akarok az lenni. – morogta Feli.

\- Ó, Ivan miatt? Ivan biztos megértené, nagyon megértő… valahol mélyen… az ijesztősége mögött…

Toris már nem volt annyira biztos magában az Ivanról alkotott képpel kapcsolatban. Nem is mondott többet, csak dolgozni kezdett és pár perc múlva már készen is volt.

\- Két napon belül meg tudom vizsgálni. – mondta mosolyogva – Majd értesítelek.

\- Kösz… - mormolta Feli, ahogy otthagyta Torist és tovább gondolkodva a papír szövegén, meg is feledkezett az egészről. Hiszen, semmi kapcsolat nem fűzte a Vargasokhoz az enyhíthetetlen gyűlöleten kívül.

* * *

Amint hazaért, nyomban nekilátott az üzenetnek, ám hamar megakadt. A rendőrség nem hülye. Ivan tudta, hogy azt a vörös papíros üzenetet Lovino küldte, ha pedig ő is készít egy ilyet, és kitapétázza vele a várost, Torisék is rájönnek, nemcsak a találkozó helyére és időpontjára, hanem odaérve azt is, hogy ki a gyilkos.

Tehát először is Feli fogott egy borítékot, ráírta Lovino nevét, majd nyomtatott egy üzenetet, fekete papírra vastag fehér betűket.

 _A gyilkosa vagyok. A Fúriában, 21.-e, éjfél. Ügyelj rá, hogy kettesben legyünk._

 _Ördög_

Talán nem a legjobb módja az üzenés. Talán Lovino csapdát sejt és nem egyedül jön, akkor pedig Feli fog először golyót kapni és nem Lovino. Felicianonak nem volt túl sok türelme minden egyes opciót végiggondolni. Lovino makacs akár egy öszvér. Jó eséllyel egyedül akarja elintézni vele ezt az ügyet. Ebbe belenyugodva Feli békésen ledőlt az ágyába. Huszonegyedike három nap múlva érkezik el. Még van bőven ideje.

Mégsem bírta sokáig a fetrengést, az éjjeliszekrényén fekvő boríték szúrta a szemét, tehát még aznap, sötétedés után felvette Ludwig egyik régi kabátját, ami mindig nagy volt rá, egy sálat, és a fejébe húzott egy kalapot, úgy sétált a Vargasok kúriájához és ejtette be a postaládába a levelet. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a kamera rögzítette, de nem igazán törődött vele, tudta, hogy felismerhetetlen. Három nap múlva pedig már nem fog számítani Lovinónak, hogy felismerje.

* * *

Huszadika estélye nem pont úgy alakult Feli számára, ahogy tervezte. Abban a tudatban kelt és feküdt, dolgozott, hogy Lovino is ugyanolyan feszülten várja a találkozást, mint ő maga. Viszont az aznap esti telefonhívás csak még jobban feszültté tette Felit és nagyon a háta közepére kívánta az egészet.

Toris hívta. Ezt már furcsállta Feli, általában üzenetekben beszélik meg a dolgaikat, a hívás csak fontos eseteknél van. Feli először nem tudta mit akar, aztán eszébe jutott a DNS teszt és rossz előérzettel vette fel a telefont.

\- Igen, Toris?

 _\- Nagy híreim vannak!_

\- Hallgatlak.

 _\- Szóval… Antonio ügyében még mindig nem haladtunk igazán, viszont veled kapcsolatban egy nagyon érdekes dolgot derítettem ki!_

Toris szünetet tartott, Feli pedig érezte, hogy még egy darabig húzná az időt.

\- Ne fogd vissza magad.

 _\- Oké, szóval a DNS-teszt eredménye szerint te is Vargas leszármazott vagy!_

Feli nem válaszolt azonnal. Vargas. VARGAS. A falnak dőlt és hallgatott. Lehunyta a szemét és elszámolt háromig. Még nem kell kétségbeesni.

\- Milyen ágon?

\- _Ez a legérdekesebb! Romulus Vargas unokája vagy, és Lovino testvére. Bár szerintem csak félig, tudod, az apja volt nagy hódító…_

Feliciano visszafogta a zihálását. Lecsúszott a földre és valóságos hidegzuhanyként érte ez a óz információ. A vállai megereszkedtek, és hirtelen minden erő, minden magabiztosság kiszállt belőle.

\- Biztos vagy benne?

 _\- Teljesen, többször ellenőriztem. Na, mit szólsz?_

\- Mit kéne? – nyögte ki Feliciano.

 _\- Hát, téged ismerve azt hittem már rohansz is a Vargasokhoz, hogy megtaláltad a családod…_

Az a régi Feli volt. A régi Feli pedig most mélyen el van temetve Ludwig mellé.

\- Mert ők elfogadnának... fattyú vagyok, ezért nem vettek magukhoz, mint annyi másik gyereket sem.

 _\- Ó… valahol igazad van. Mégis, azt hittem, boldogabb leszel, tudom, hogy árvaházban nőttél fel…_

De Ludwig itt volt neki. Ő volt a családja. Nem is kellett neki más, és most sem kell.

\- Át kell gondolnom néhány dolgot. – mondta gyorsan Feli és meg sem várva Toris válaszát, letette a telefont.

Feli leejtette a kezét és eldobta a telefont a kezéből. Toris is a legjobbkor hívta. _Lovino a fivére volt._ A fivérének a szeretőjét gyilkolta meg és most a saját testvérét készül megölni.

Ez megrettentette. A gyilkosság bűn. A testvérgyilkosság még nagyobb, nem érdekel senkit, hogy csak féltestvérek-e. Felhúzta a térdeit és rájuk hajtotta a homlokát. Az elméjét elöntötte a pánik, ezzel azt jelezve, hogy a régi Feli mégsincs olyan mélyen, mint Ludwig. Ő most… egy rokonát akarta eltüntetni a föld színéről…

Nem! Nem szabad hagynia, hogy elhatalmasodjanak rajta az ilyesfajta gondolatok. Még, ha testvérek is, Lovino nem biztos, hogy tud róla. Honnan is tudhatna, azt sem tudja, hogy ki ölte meg a szeretett Antonióját. Hiszen nem is ismerik egymást igazán. Feli mindent tudott, amit kellett róla, Lovino viszont hozzá sem szólt, soha. _De a testvére, mégis._ Mit számít? Megölte Ludwigot. Megölte Feliciano életének értelmét és így Feliciano egy részét is. Ez bizony kegyetlenség.

Ő amúgy sem olyan, mint a Vargasok. Ők csalók, galád gyilkosok, Feli pedig… _ő is gyilkos._ De mégsem olyan, mint az a család. Nem, nem olyan. Ő egy békés életet akart a szerelmével az idők végezetéig, erre mit kapott? Egy bepofátlankodó fivért és egy halott Ludwigot. Amúgy is elvitte már a levelet Lovinónak. _És? Egyszerűen nem megy el a találkozóhelyre._ De már eldöntötte. Bosszút esküdött. Megölt egy embert. Nem fordulhat vissza. Nem fordíthat hátat Ludwignak.

Feli a lelke mélyén tudta, hogy Ludwig nem ezt akarná. Azt akarná, hogy túllépjen rajta. De ezt a gondolatot, azzal a tiltakozó hanggal is a szívében elnyomta a dühe és a gyűlölete. Bosszút áll és nem fog senki az útjába állni.

Elvigyorodott és felállt, hogy megkeresse az előbb elhajított telefonját és még jobban felkészüljön a holnapi napra. Mert akkor végre Lovino előbb vele, aztán a másik ördöggel táncolhat a pokolban.

* * *

 _Veled voltam a legboldogabb az életemben és még mindig nem tudok eléggé köszönetet mondani mindenért. Köszönöm, hogy ott ragyogtál mellettem mindig, köszönöm a vacsorákat, amiket főztél, és a sétákat, amiket együtt tettünk éjszaka._

* * *

 **A következő lesz az utolsó fejezet és azt csakazértis 21.-én fogom felrakni.**


	7. Chapter 7

Feliciano huszonegyedikén szokatlan gyorsasággal és komolysággal végezte el a munkáját. Most éppen senki sem tette ezt szóvá, Feli lélekben már előreugrott az időben és Lovino véres hullája fölött állt mosolyogva. Ő maga is meglepődött a saját nyugodtságán és hűvösségén, azonban elégedett is volt magával.

Egész délután és este is csak a képzeletének szentelte az idejét, amikor pedig eljött az idő az indulásra, nem vitte túlzásba az álcázást. Egy kabátot vett fel a fekete pólójára, a kabátba rejtette a pisztolyát és a biztonság kedvéért eltette a lőszeres dobozt is. Már két órával éjfél előtt odament és elbújt néhány doboz közé.

Már megint várakozik. Pont úgy, amikor Antonióval végzett. Most Lovinóval fog, de előtte még kiáll elé és beszél vele. Muszáj lesz vele beszélnie. Akart is, de valahogy mégsem. Azt, hogy Lovino a fivére volt, már rég kiverte a fejéből. Most ő csak Ludwig gyilkosa volt és ez bármilyen észérvet felülmúlt a számára. Égett benne a gyűlölet, ami azóta fojtogatta, amióta először meglátta Lovinót az utcán.

Feli nem tudta, mi lesz, ha Lovino megöli őt, mielőtt még bármit is tehetne. Nem volt neki senkije, még Gilbertnek és Elizabethnek sem mondta, hogy hova megy, vagy mi történhet. Bár legalább egy búcsúlevelet hagyhatott volna, végszükség esetén. _Nem, Feliciano, Lovino lesz az egyetlen, aki ezen az éjszakán meghal._

Visszafojtott lélegzettel hallgatta, ahogy a város templomában megkondul a harang – először fél tizenegynél, majd tizenegynél, és ahogy haladt az idő, Feli minden izma megfeszült, amikor elhangzott a háromnegyed tizenkettőt jelző harangszó is. Már nem kell sok idő… bármelyik pillanatban betoppanhat.

Feli hangtalanul kimászott a dobozok közül és az hatalmas ablakokhoz osont, amik magasan a föld fölött voltak. A sötét utcán nem volt senki és minden nyugodt volt. Ettől függetlenül ott maradt és figyelt. A percek csigalassúsággal teltek, Feli pedig még levegőt is elfelejtett venni. A szíve akkor kezdett csak igazán gyorsan verni, amikor végre megpillantott egy sötét alakot a holdfényben. Egyedül. Feli azonnal megismerte Lovinót a felálló göndör fürtjéről.

Nem volt ideje visszabújni a dobozok közé, csak annyira, hogy lejjebb jöjjön két szintet a háromból, amire felmászott, és akkor kinyílt a raktár bejárata. Lovino belépett, aztán becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és előrébb lépett, tekintetével a sötétséget kutatta. Feli megtorpant az árnyékban, Lovino nem láthatott rá.

A Vargas úrfi megállt és kitárta a karját, amiben nem volt fegyver.

\- Gyere csak, te gyáva! Mutasd magad!

Feli elérkezettnek látta az időt. Kilépett az árnyékból és lesétált a maradék lépcsőn, majd leért a talajra. Lovino még mindig kitárt karral felé fordult és elvigyorodott.

\- Feliciano Rosso. – mondta ki – Az Ördög. Soha nem gondoltam volna.

Feliciano felszegte az állát és ő is felemelte a kezét, hogy Lovino lássa, még nem akar fegyver után kapni.

\- Tudod, mi ez a hely?

\- A Fúria. – nézett körbe Lovino - Majdnem egy éve betörtem ide a srácokkal… engedély nélkül, két fél harcába csöppentünk bele, a nagyapa meg is szidott miatta. – vágott grimaszt.

Tehát tényleg ő volt. Ő volt, aki betört és lelőtte a drága Ludwigot.

\- Lelőttél itt valakit. – mondta kifejezéstelenül Feliciano.

\- Ó, csak nem a rokonodat? – tettetett meglepettséget Lovino. Gúnyos volt az egész hangvétele, de nem tudta leplezni a dühét úgy, mint Feli – Te is épp úgy gyilkos vagy! Antonio nem halált érdemelt!

\- Te viszont megérdemelted a fájdalmat, amit kaptál tőlem. – mondta Feliciano.

\- Szóval ezzel áltatod magad? – mosolyodott el gúnyosan Lovino – Antonio ártatlan volt. Valóságos szent.

Feliciano megcsóválta a fejét. Nem hagyja magát ilyen könnyen meggyőzni.

\- Már értem. – mosolygott továbbra is Lovino – Bosszút akarsz állni azért, akit lelőttem. Csak két dologgal nem számoltál: az egyik, hogy már én is bosszúra szomjazom. A második pedig, hogy nem tudhattam kit lövök le.

\- Ne próbáld védeni magad. – sziszegte Feliciano – Ugyanúgy öltél, gyilkos vagy, és ha nem őt, mást lőttél volna le.

\- Hallottam, hogy meghalt valaki a lövöldözésben. Ki is volt ő neked?

Feliciano dühtől lángoló szemmel nézett Lovinóra, aki még mindig megvető tekintettel méregette. Ó, hogy idegesítette ez az egész ember! Holtan olyan szép lenne. Ha a torkát találná el, vértócsában fürdene, amíg meg nem hal, ha pedig a fejét, egy szép lyuk lenne a homlokán. Máshol… a mellkas annyira unalmas volt, viszont Feli látni akarta a kétségbeesett tekintetét. Szomjazott ennek az embernek a szenvedésére.

\- Ludwig a szeretőm volt.

\- Szerető! – nevetett fel gúnyosan Lovino – Hát innen vetted Antonio meggyilkolásának az ötletét, de nem értem, Rosso, miért nem jelentettél fel inkább a rendőrségen, ennyire szomjazod a vérbosszút?

\- Te az én áldozatom vagy. – villant meg Feliciano szeme.

\- Az lennék? Nem hiszem… te vagy az én áldozatom. – mélyen Feli szemébe nézett, és a fiú úgy érezte, a lelkéig lát – Az az őrület a szemeidben… miattam van.

\- Benned is ugyanúgy ég a gyűlölet. – jegyezte meg Feliciano – Máskor nem igazán voltál ilyen.

\- Nem gyűlölet, Rosso. _Őrület._ Nem merek belegondolni, mióta figyelsz engem.

Végre Feliciano is elmosolyodott és vállat vont. Lovino végre elbizonytalanodott. Annyira, de annyira látni akarta már a holttestét! Vajon milyen lenne a tekintete az utolsó pillanatában? Elveszett? Kétségbeesett? Fájdalmas? Dühös?

\- Ijesztő a hasonlóság köztünk. – jegyezte meg Lovino – De ez nem változtat azon, hogy én is ugyanúgy bosszút akarok állni Antonióért.

Lovino leengedte a kezét és villámgyorsan előhúzott egy pisztolyt a kabátjából. Feli szerencsére résen volt és ugyanúgy tett. Szinte egyszerre biztosították ki a fegyvereiket egymásra fogva. Lovino tekintete egyszerre volt elszánt és kifejezéstelen, Feliciano pedig egyre kevésbé tudta visszafogni az indulatát. Valahol megijesztette, hogy egy pisztoly van csupán másfél méterre a fejétől, ami bármikor elsülhet, és neki talán nem lesz lélekjelenléte meghúzni a ravaszt.

\- Elég volt a beszédből. – mondta Lovino – Üdvözlöm Antoniót… ja, hogy te nem a mennybe mész, elnézést. Add át üdvözletemet Lucifernek, és üzenem, hogy az üst, amiben eléget téged, a szokásosnál is forróbb legyen.

Valószínűleg meghúzta volna a ravaszt, ha Feliciano nem kezd el beszélni:

\- Apád nagy nőcsábász volt és te sem hitted, hogy ok nélkül vagyunk hasonlóak. Nemcsak külsőleg, őrületben is. – húzta el a száját Feliciano.

Lovino megdermedt.

\- Mire célzol?

\- Tudod te… - vigyorodott el Feliciano – a fivéred vagyok.

Feli látta, hogy Lovino beharapta az ajkát és még az őrület is eltűnt a szemeiből, helyüket átvette a bizonytalanság és a kétség. Felmérte, vajon igaz-e, amit Feliciano mond, és, ha igen, ez mit változtat. Az ő szemében ez sokat is változtatott, mert a keze remegni kezdett, és nem tudott dűlőre jutni.

Feliciano ugyanakkor higgadt maradt és hűvös mosollyal nézett Lovinóra.

\- Üdvözlöm Lucifert. – mondta gúnyosan, mire Lovino szemei megvillantak.

Feliciano még egy pillanatig kiélvezte a helyzetét, Lovino dühös, és még mindig meglepett, tűnődő tekintetét, aztán gondolkodás nélkül lőtt. Feli elméjébe beleégett a jelenet. Lovino nem ejtette le a karját, sem a fegyverét, még mindig rajta tartotta, viszont nem lőtt. Mindez csak egy pillanat törtrészéig tartott, mert aztán Lovino a földre esett, üres tekintete a plafont figyelte, homlokán vércsík folyt az orrára.

Feli megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott és elmosolyodott. Sikerült. Véghez vitte a bosszúját, Lovino halott volt. _Ludwig gyilkosa meghalt!_

Végre megkönnyebbült és elmosolyodott. Felemelő érzés volt.

De csak egy pillanatig, mert a harag és a gyűlölet elszállt belőle Lovino lelkével, és csak az üresség maradt Feliben, mint ahogy Ludwig után. Csakhogy ez nem szomorú üresség volt, ebben volt valami más is, ami úgy mardosta belülről, mint a méreg és hiába próbálta, nem tudott tőle megszabadulni.

Hátrébb lépett a holttesttől. Mintha hirtelen Lovino halott szemei is felé fordultak volna és nem tudott volna elbújni előlük. _Lovino halott, szedd össze magad!_ Pont ez az… halott. Vele együtt pedig Feli életének célja is meghalt.

Mintha transzból ébredt volna, elöntötték a fejét a gondolatok. Lovino halott. Ludwig halott. Ő megölt egy ártatlant és… a fivérét. Megölte a saját testvérét! Feli hirtelen rádöbbent bűnének súlyára, és megértette, miért tétovázott Lovino is. A testvérek mégsem ölik egymást… nem igaz? Antonio is olyan volt, akár Ludwig… egy ártatlan áldozat…

Lovinónak igaza volt. A bosszú az őrületbe kergette, és ahogy visszaemlékezett, nem is töltötte ki más az életét. Nem volt Ludwig, nem volt szeretet, egyetlen örömét a gyilkolásban lelte. Mégis mi történt vele? Egy szörnyeteg lett. Úgy érezte felemészti a mellkasát a sötétség, az elméjét pedig elöntötte a pánik.

Térdre zuhant és elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Lovino testére. Abban is igaza, volt, hogy Feli az ő áldozata. Agyában felrémlettek a képek Antonióról, fülében visszacsengett Lovino fájdalmas üvöltése, ami most bűntudattal, nem elégedettséggel öntötte el. Rossz volt, most éppen neki fájt. A pisztolya a földre esett és arcát a kezébe temette.

Hogy nem vette észre hamarabb, mit művel? Egy elvakult bűnöző volt, és csak a bosszújának élt, de most mihez fog kezdeni? Már két emberrel is végzett… és Ludwig nincs már vele. Kibe vagy mibe kapaszkodjon most?

Valahol utálta, hogy visszatért a régi Feliciano és nem tudott miatta tisztán gondolkodni. Nem is igazán akart. Nem akart gondolkodni, mert újra és újra elméjébe törtek a tények, hogy Lovino a testvére volt, hogy Antonio ártatlan volt. Ő kényszerített bele mindenkit a kicsinyes játékába, mert nem tudta elfogadni Ludwig elvesztését.

 _Ludwig…_ az arcát nem tudta pontosan felidézni. Elmosódott szőke folt volt a fejében, és ez csak még jobban elkeserítette. Feli elfordult Ludwigtól. Csak egy távoli emlékkép volt, miközben a bosszúját hajszolta, ám most újra perzselően végigfutott rajta a fájdalom az elvesztése miatt, majd egy pillanattal később újra átvette a mardosó üresség a helyét.

Könnyek csorogtak le az arcán, és a fejét kissé oldalra billentette, úgy bámult az előtte fekvő holttestre. Lelketlenül gyilkolt. Ludwig pedig már nincs vele, pedig Ludwig több volt, mint _minden._ Akkor meg mégis miért van még mindig itt? Mi értelme van így az életének?

Kinyúlt a földön fekvő pisztolyért, és amikor a kezébe vette, megállt a keze remegése. Olyan ésszerűnek tűnt a döntése. Mindennek véget akart vetni, mert azzal tisztában volt, hogy nem lehet újra olyan élete, mint volt. Se Ludwig, se bosszú. Utóbbi egy szörnyűség volt. Talán közvetlenül Ludwig halálakor erre kellett volna jutnia.

Letörölte a könnyeit és megpróbálta megemberelni magát. Az ujján megcsillanó gyűrűt látva nem ment neki. Szemei újra megteltek könnyekkel, de már nem foglalkozott velük. _Ludwig…_

A fejéhez emelte a pisztolyt és akkor csak még nagyobb nyugalom öntötte el. Mindjárt vége. Még egyszer végignézett Lovino holttestén, és Gilbertre, Elizabethre, Ivanra gondolt. _Megyek már, Ludwig._

A fegyver fülsiketítő durranással sült el.

* * *

 _Tudom, nehezen dolgozod majd fel, és talán évekig gondolsz majd rám. Őszintén hiszem, hogy találsz majd helyettem valakit, akit ugyanúgy, vagy még jobban szerethetsz, mint engem. Őt is olyan boldoggá tudod majd tenni, mint engem._

 _Örökké szeretlek,  
Ludwig Beilschmidt_

* * *

 **Így ért hát véget az Ördög, Feliciano Rosso. Remélem, tetszett a történet! Érdekes és egyben nyomasztó volt egy ilyen Felit látnom magam előtt.**


End file.
